Slumber Party Madness!
by demonluver821
Summary: Reena-sama and Caitlyn-chan are back! And now, we're all getting together via the fated SLUMBER PARTY! Get ready for some chaos!
1. Enter the Boys!

**Reena: Not another one...**

**Caitlyn: Why? What was wrong with the first one?**

**Kagome: *sweatdrops* Cause you always end up having sex...**

**Caitlyn: It's unintentional!!!!! And besides..... Kouga's...just...needy?**

**Reena: I wouldn't say that; it's such an understatement...**

**Caitlyn: Grr....**

**Kagome: Alright then, I guess I'll have to say the disclaimer.**

**Reena: Don't bother, I'm sure that they already know...**

**Kagome: Still. *turns to face you* Neither Reena or Caitlyn own Inuyasha. He belongs to me.**

**Reena: *laughs* Oh please.**

**Caitlyn: She's right though... the fangirls wont stand a chance...**

**Inuyasha: I have FANGIRLS???**

**Caitlyn: Yeah. Surprising isn't it?**

**Inuyasha: *growls and attacks Caitlyn***

**Kouga: Get your filthy hands off my woman mutt!!!**

**Reena: *sweatdrops* On with the story then!**

A knock sounded at the door. Reena glanced at her friend Kagome. "You're turn." She muttered and returned to her movie. Kagome sighed and stood up.

"Fine." Kagome grunted and walked towards the door. Opening it, she blinked. "Kouga?" Caitlyn's head shot up. "Miroku?" Sango looked over as well. "What are you doing here?"

Kouga grinned and took hold of Kagome's hands. "Too see you, what else?" He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. "I couldn't just leave you at Inuyasha's house alone, could I?"

Kagome laughed nervously, feeling Caitlyn's glare on her back. "Well... I'm not really alone... Reena and Sango and Caitlyn," Kouga's ears perked up. "Are all here as well."

Kouga grinned. "But right now, you're the only one I want to see, Kagome." The girl in question groaned. Poor, poor Kouga.

Reena sighed and stood up. "Kagome, you'd better get out of the way..." She muttered as she walked towards Kouga. Kagome looked confused yet did as Reena said. "Kouga," Reena put her hand on Kouga's shoulder. "It was nice knowing you, idiot that you are. Good luck moron."

Kouga looked at Reena with confusion. "What do you?" He turned just in time to see Caitlyn's fist collide with his face.

"Baka!" She shouted angrily. "Dumbass!" She kicked his groin and watched him fall down helplessly.

Miroku sighed disapprovingly as he looked down at Kouga. "You aren't supposed to show such blatant affection for another woman when the one who loves you is in the room, stupid wolf."

Kouga looked up and stared at Miroku in confusion. "Who's in love with me?!" Miroku slapped himself on the forehead.

"Idiot..." He muttered as Caitlyn began beating the shit out of Kouga. A few minutes later, she finished, panting slightly, looking down at an unconscious Wolf Youkai.

Kagome glanced over Caitlyn's shoulder, slightly worried. "He's still alive, right?" Caitlyn scoffed.

"He's fine." She said darkly. "Idiots don't die." Caitlyn sat down on the couch next to Reena and smiled. "Wont you join us, Miroku?"

Miroku chuckled nervously, and sat down next to Sango on the floor. She groaned, fully aware that she would have to keep her eyes on him at all times. More specifically, Miroku's hands. Sango eyed him suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha running down the stairs. "I heard Caitlyn screaming."

Kagome smiled. "It was just Kouga and Miroku, nothing serious." She looked at Inuyasha and blushed. "Sorry to worry you..." Kagome muttered. Reena rolled her eyes. How annoying. She hated how all of her friends were in denial.

"Oh..." Inuyasha mumbled. "I see. So, you're not hurt or anything, are you?" Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Wanna join us?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to see Caitlyn staring at them, annoyed. "This is a dumb enough movie without you two lovebirds talking in the background."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Feh, shut the fuck up, wench." Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha and turned back to the screen. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards the couch. "Might as well. We've got nothing better to do anyway..."

Reena grinned with satisfaction. She then turned back to the screen to watch the remainder to the film.

As soon as it was over, Sango sighed. "So now what?" She asked, turning to the others. Reena shrugged, Caitlyn was still fuming over Kouga, Kouga was still lying unconscious on the floor, Inuyasha and Kagome were still blushing, and Miroku... Sango gasped and slapped him. Miroku had a hand mark on his face.

"Look this is pathetic." Sango looked at her friends. "Here we are at a slumber party and were finished with our activities before 10:00!" She scoffed. "Honestly, Reena, couldn't you have picked a better film then Scary Movie?"

Reena growled. "Like you could have done any better." She turned away from Sango. "And now, all that we have to watch is a romantic chick flick that Caitlyn brought and a porno that Miroku sent us!"

Caitlyn sighed and leaned her head back. "So what'll we do?" She asked, rubbing her temples.

"I know!" All eyes turned to the chipper Kagome. "We can play Seven Minutes in Heaven! I've heard that it's a popular party game!" Caitlyn and Reena both groaned. Sango looked pissed. Miroku seemed optimistic. Inuyasha was inquisitive. And Kouga was on his feet again. Damn.

He touched his head gingerly. "Where am I?" Kouga groaned. "And why does my head hurt so much?" Reena turned to Caitlyn and raised an eyebrow. Caitlyn turned away. Reena sighed and walked towards the poor wolf youkai who was probably going to get another hell of a beating soon.

"You and Miroku crashed our slumber party about a half-hour ago." Reena explained, smugly standing over Kouga. "You tried to put the moves on Kagome, and Caitlyn knocked you out." Reena suddenly got an evil glint in her eye. "We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, wanna join us?" Kouga looked at her with suspicion, but nodded anyway. Reena grinned in all her evilness. "Alright then, who wants to go first?"

Little did everyone know, that Reena had rigged the game. She had ultimate power! "Kagome, how about you, since you mentioned it?"

Kagome blushed. "Oh... well I... I don't know..."

Caitlyn sighed. "Honestly Kagome, what's the worst that could happen?"

Kagome glared at both girls, watching the thought going through both of their heads. She sighed. _'It can't be helped. And besides I might get Inuyasha. Oh God! I hope I don't get Kouga.....Caitlyn would kill me.'_ "Alright I'll go first."

**Kouga: Will she get me?**

**Caitlyn: Lets go with… hmmm. SHE BETTER F*CKING NOT!!!!!**

**Kouga: *cowers in corner***

**Reena: Hehe... well we'll answer that in the next chapter.**

**Caitlyn: *turns to Reena* I SWEAR IF SHE DOES I'LL-**

**Reena: Okay then! I think we'll leave it here...**

**Caitlyn: BLOODY MURDER!!!!**

**Inuyasha: Shit run!**

**Reena: I'm sorry we seem to be experiencing technical difficulties-**

**Caitlyn: Don't you dare!!!**

**Inuyasha: Security!**


	2. Inside the Closet!

Caitlyn: *is hugging Kouga with a fierce posessiveness* We're back!

Sesshomaru: Much to everyone's disappointment

Reena: S-Sesshy? *bambi eyes*

Sesshomaru: Reena!! I didn't mean you!

Reena: * Smirks* your such a woman monger.

Miroku: I feel slightly abused.

Caitlyn: *grins* Don't worry. We'll make up for it in this chapter..

Miroku: *smirk* So what happens between me and Sango?

Sango: Caitlyn, what are you going to do to me?!

Caitlyn: Actually, it's all you...

Inuyasha: ALRIGHT THEN!!! Just rate the fricking story.

**Kagome rummaged through the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. She peered into the slip and couldn't help but smile. Reena snatched the paper out of her hand. "Inuyasha and Kagome the clock starts once you walk through that closet door." Reena pushed Inuyasha and Kagome to the closet, then shut the door after them. "Have fun!"**

**Miroku perked up. "When is it my turn?" Sango glared at him. "Hopefully...never." Then she looked away in disgust. Miroku sighed and began rubbing his cheek against Sango's shoulder.**

**"Oh, you are so cruel..." Sango blushed and pushed him away.**

**"Hentai!"**

**Inside the closet, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in an awkward silence. Kagome glanced at him through her eyelashes shyly. She hated it whenever Inuyasha felt embarrassed around her. Kagome felt that she ought to try and start a conversation. She opened her mouth and tried to find words.**

**"Inuyasha...?" She asked meekly. Inuyasha's head snapped up as he looked at her, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness.**

**"Yeah?" His voice was gruff, as if he was extremely nervous. Kagome's cheeks heated up. Of course he was nervous.**

**Inuyasha watched her in the dark. The poor thing was shaking but by the smell of it, she wanted him badly. He understood that much, and he wanted her as well but he didn't know what to do. **_**'Should I just kiss her... or do I ask if I can..... uggg this is so hard... and confusing'**_** He bit his lip. "Kagome..?"**

**She blushed. "Yes Inuyasha?" He looked up at her, then slowly moved towards her, never letting her eyes go.**

**Kagome found herself leaning into him as well. Inuyasha stopped when their noses were touching.**

**She sighed as she saw the full extent of his need in his eyes. "Kiss me..." she whispered. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he obliged.**

**Their mouths met, and both Inuyasha and Kagome felt a throbbing ache in the pits of their stomachs. Inuyasha's body was on fire, and Kagome felt every inch of her body with such sensitiveness.**

**Inuyasha touched her cheek gently. Kagome gasped at his touch and Inuyasha took that as the chance to put his tongue inside her mouth. For Kagome, who had never kissed anyone before, it was a rather curious feeling.**

**The two stayed like that for a while, both just savoring the other's touch. Kagome shifted so that she was below him, running her fingers through his soft, long hair. Inuyasha groaned as he felt his demonic blood screaming for dominance.**

**Kagome shook her head slightly and Inuyasha moved down to her neck, letting her breath. He used his mouth to find her pulse, and kissed it lightly. He could feel it vibration of her chest as Kagome breathed in deeply. Inuyasha sighed and put his head in her chest, as his hands touched her skin gently.**

**Kagome felt a warm, odd feeling in her chest as he held onto her. It was unlike anything that she had ever experienced. And as she feared, his touch was addicting. She wanted more of him.**

**"Inuyasha..." She mumbled softly. He looked up from her chest and gazed lovingly into her eyes.**

**"Yes?" He moved his face so that it was in front of hers, and so that Kagome was leaning against to side of the closet.**

**Kagome blushed. "I... I wanted to tell you... that I love you..." She trailed off, fearing his answer.**

**Inuyasha's heart stopped. Kagome loved him of all people? A filthy hanyou? Inuyasha's felt his heart swell with happiness, and kissed her roughly.**

**"I love you too, wench." He muttered as he kissed her cheek, then her chin, her neck, until he came to her mouth again. "Kami, I love you so much..."**

**Kagome blushed and held his head close to her. "Inuyasha..." She kissed him again and again and again...**

**Outside of the closet, Kouga was fuming. "What the Hell are they doing in there?!" He thought out loud.**

**Caitlyn glared but said nothing, instead staring out at nothingness, a blank look on her face. For once, she didn't feel like taking her anger out on Kouga. The hurt of having the dumbass that she fell in love with get jealous over her best friend overwhelmed her, and she felt tears coming.**

**Suddenly the timer went off, scaring everyone in the room except Reena. Reena burst into giggles as she saw everyone's faces. Sango bolted for the closet door, opening it quickly. Kagome and Inuyasha fell onto the floor. Inuyasha looked up from where he was on top of the blushing Kagome.**

**Kouga growled and pulled the surprised hanyou off of his women. "What the hell were you doing to her?" He quickly punched Inuyasha, then ran to Kagome. "Don't cry my love. I'm here. I wont let that ingrown hanyou hurt you."**

**Kagome glared at him for the first time. "Don't touch me baka!" Kagome slapped him hard across the face and quickly got up. **

**Everyone stared at the frozen wolf demon. Miroku finally broke the silence. "You'll be ok Kouga. It doesn't hurt after a while." Then Miroku whispered to him. "It just means they like you."**

**Kouga winced as Miroku got slammed into the ground by Sango. Reena began laughing and Caitlyn simply stared at them expressionlessly.**

**"Baka..." She muttered softly.**

**Reena grinned. "Alright, Sango goes next!" She yelled, holding out the rigged hat to her. Sango stopped beating up Miroku for a minute and shuffled through it curiously. She pulled out a name and felt a blush rise to her cheeks.**

**Reena ripped the paper out of Sango's hands. "Let's see. Miroku!" The questionable monk grinned boyishly. "You and Sango go next!"**

**Sango's face was red. "What? N-No! I'm not going into the closet with that-" Reena grabbed her and threw her into the closet, where Miroku was waiting with open arms.**

**"Have fun!" Reena shouted happily as she locked the closet's door. She skipped back to the couch and sat back reading her book.**

**Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and touched his face gingerly. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha smirked. " Of course. That flea bag has nothing on me"**

**Kagome kissed the cheek that was still slightly pink. Everyone watched as Inuyasha blushed.**

**Kouga pouted. It was too late for him. He sat down on the floor near Caitlyn and rested his head on her knees unknowingly. Caitlyn looked down at him blankly. "What do you want?" She asked him in a bored voice.**

**Kouga's eyes widened. "Oh God sorry!" He muttered as he sat up quickly. "I didn't really know what I was doing." Kouga laughed sheepishly. "Gomen." Caitlyn looked at him angrily.**

**"So you would've rested on anyone's knees then?" Kouga blinked.**

**"Yeah, I guess..."**

**Caitlyn snorted in disgust. "Even if it was Inuyasha?" Kouga's eyes widened.**

**"Eeeew no!" He shook his head quickly. **_**'What was I thinking?....oh yeah I wasn't. Wait didn't Miroku say that "You aren't supposed to show such blatant affection for another woman when the one who loves you is in the room, stupid wolf."?**_

**Kouga looked at Caitlyn, his mouth falling open. **_**'No chance...'**_

**Caitlyn scoffed sulkily. "What are you looking at?!" Reena snuck up slowly behind her, the timer in her hands. It went off in Caitlyn's ear. Caitlyn yelped and fell into Kouga. She blushed as she felt his head go in between her breasts. Caitlyn immediately shoved him away and came face to face with the female hanyou. Reena backed up, trying not to laugh.**

**"Caitlyn calm down now. I didn't mean it! I mean it's your turn anyway." Reena quickly jumped over a stool, almost running out of room to maneuver. "Uhhh.... don't you want to know what Sango and Miroku are doing in there?" Reena was cornered.**

**Caitlyn growled low in the throat. Reena cowered slightly. "Our only options are that they've been sitting in silence or have gone all the way..." Caitlyn blinked.**

**"In the closet?!" She exclaimed. Reena nodded.**

**"Yeah. You know how Sango's been sexually repressed for all these years." Reena grinned deviantly. "I'll bet that she's about to let it all out."**

**Caitlyn scoffed and turned to the closet. Grabbing the key out of Reena's hands, she headed towards the door. Caitlyn slowly unlocked it and peeked through the crack.**

**"Holy shit!!!!!" She yelled, falling back onto the ground, for some reason right next to Kouga. Caitlyn grabbed his arm tightly in fear. "I don't believe it!"**

**Kouga, blushing from the close contact from his arm to her breasts, spoke as if strained. "What is it?" His eyes shone with confusion.**

**Caitlyn turned to him, scarred for life. "S-Sango and Miroku are..." She suddenly felt her hands holding Kouga's arm tightly to her chest. She blushed and let go. "They were... oh God..." She covered her eyes with her hands. "Take a look..." Caitlyn muttered, opening the closet's door.**

**Sango and Miroku fell out, both of them intertwined passionately. Sango was on top, and frenching a shirtless Miroku for all he was worth. Miroku held her eagerly, his hands trailing down her bare-save-for-her-bra back and feeling up her butt. Sango sighed happily as she rubbed one of her legs against the area in between his, which was bulging slightly. They moaned deeply as Sango's hand trailed down, touching his thigh gently, then heading for other regions unknown.**

**Everyone stared, amazed. Reena held up the timer. Giving a slight cough, she tried to draw their attention. "Umm, Sango? Miroku?" The only response that the hanyou got was a moan from Miroku. "You're... time's up..." Reena muttered awkwardly, staring at the two in amazement.**

**Sango looked up suddenly. "Shit..." She mumbled as she quickly got off of Miroku and blushed a deep red. "Sorry you had to see that..." Sango whispered. Miroku sat up, in a daze.**

**Staring at Sango lustfully, Miroku quickly stood up and took hold of both of her hands. "Will you bear my children?" He asked her with a more-than-serious look on his face.**

**Sango slapped him. "Hentai!" She shouted, embarrassed. Miroku pouted.**

**Caitlyn sighed. "You might as well be honest Sango, the secret's already out." She said, staring at her accusingly.**

**Sango looked at Caitlyn, slightly furious. "What secret?" She hissed.**

**Reena rolled her eyes. "You're a sexual deviant, just like Caitlyn." Caitlyn glared at her.**

**"What was that?" Her voice was low and dangerous. Reena scoffed.**

**"You think I haven't snuck into your room at night to read all of your little stories?" Caitlyn blushed. Not **_**those **_**stories... "They're so kinky Caitlyn. 'You can take me whenever you wish'? Honestly!" Reena pointed an accusing finger at her. "And what's even worse is that they are all about you and-"**

**Caitlyn's leg suddenly came up, too fast for words, aiming for Reena's chin. Reena dodged, but she wasn't fast enough to keep Caitlyn from knocking the timer out of her hands. "Say that again, Reena. I'm in the mood for a fight..." Caitlyn muttered darkly.**

**Reena smirked. "Is that so?" Caitlyn sent a couple punches and kicks her way, but Reena dodged them all easily. "He must have really upset you this time. I haven't seen you this angry since Miroku walked in on you." Kouga tensed up slightly. Caitlyn growled.**

**Sango fumed. "You saw her naked?!" She glared accusingly at Miroku.**

**He put his hands up in defense. "It was a total accident, I swear..." He said timidly.**

**Sango scoffed. "Accident my ass..."**

**Miroku grinned. "Will you let me touch it again?" Sango's eyes widened, but before she could respond, Caitlyn gave a shout. All eyes turned to look at her and Reena.**

**"Baka!" Caitlyn shouted at her. Reena covered her delicate ears.**

**"Look, I'm not really in the mood to fight so if you could just pick out a name..." Caitlyn growled and reached into the hat, picking the first piece of paper that she touched. She read it, then furiously threw the paper on the ground.**

**"No fucking way, Reena." Caitlyn said, glaring down at the ground. Reena grinned and picked up the paper.**

**"Kouga!" She shouted happily. "Get in there!" Reena shoved a very confused Kouga into the closet. "You too!" She used her youkai strength to pick up a struggling Caitlyn and threw her into Kouga's arms. "Have fun!" Reena said, locking the closet and starting the timer.**

**Caitlyn found herself surrounded by a mass of black hair. Kouga pulled his hair out of her face. "Umm... sorry..."**

**Caitlyn blushed then quickly pushed him into the shelf. "Ge-get off of me."**

**Everything on the shelf fell off and onto Kouga. She saw him wince in pain and quickly pushed things off of him. Kouga slumped to the floor in defeat.**

**Caitlyn looked down at him and couldn't help but cave into her heart. She knelt before him and tilted his head up. He looked at her in slight amazement. She kissed him without warning.**

**Kouga's eyes widened. He had never kissed a girl before but as far as he could tell, he liked it. He leaned into her. Caitlyn blushed and pulled away. Kouga stared at her in shock. "What is wrong?"**

**Caitlyn blushed. "I-I don't know." She looked down. "There's umm.... this weird burning sensation in... my chest" Caitlyn turned her head away, slightly scared. "I'm not really sure if I like it or not..." She could feel her cheeks burning.**

**Kouga blinked in surprise. "You mean you don't like me?"**

**Caitlyn shook her head quickly. "N-n-no I love you! It's just that-" Caitlyn's eyes widened as she realized what she just said and slapped her hands over her mouth, blushing furiously. Kouga just stared at her.**

**He opened his mouth then shut it. "You... love me? Hideous... me?"**

**Caitlyn scoffed. "Hideous?! How the hell can you consider yourself hideous?!"**

**Kouga frowned. "I... It's just that... I think that I'm a horrible person and," He turned to her. "For someone like you to love me... it makes me feel guilty."**

**Caitlyn growled angrily. "Baka! I think you're wonderful! I've loved you and watched you and wanted to kiss you since forever and-" Caitlyn took a deep breath as she turned to face him. "It felt so strange... I just acted impulsive. I don't know what to think about it..." Caitlyn blushed.**

**Kouga's brow furrowed. "I wasn't sure if I liked it either." He snuck a look at her. "Maybe... we should... umm... try it again?"**

**Caitlyn turned away furiously, and felt tears coming. Kouga smelled the water in her eyes and stared at her in confusion. Caitlyn looked at him intently.**

**"Do you still love Kagome?" She asked him angrily. Kouga blinked.**

**"I... what?!" He asked, confused. Where did that come from?**

**Caitlyn felt a tear roll down her face. "If I kiss you, will you think of her? Do you still love her? After everything I do to get you to look at me..."**

**Kouga turned her to face him and kissed her forehead. "No... I don't still love her. All I'm thinking of right now is you."**

**Caitlyn felt his emotions through his voice and felt her heart do flips. She kissed him happily. Kouga fell lightly against the shelf with Caitlyn on top of him. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. After a few more kisses they separated.**

**"Was that better for you this time?" Caitlyn nodded her head. "You?" Kouga smiled and kissed her again, more deeply.**

**Suddenly the timer went off and they both groaned. They waited for the door to open . Reena opened it and merely dodged Caitlyn's fist. "It's your turn now." Caitlyn told her.**

**Reena shook her head. "No it's not there's no one else left." **

**Caitlyn looked up and saw Sesshomaru descending the stairs half asleep. "Oh, I think there is..." She said evilly. "Hey Sesshomaru!!!" Caitlyn shouted. The youkai looked up.**

**"What the hell do you want, human-" Caitlyn grabbed Sesshomaru and threw him into the closet. Grabbing Reena's arm, she got hurled into the cabinet as well.**

**"Have fun!" Caitlyn said as she shut the door. She then sweatdropped. "He's gonna kill me isn't he?" She asked, falling to her knees.**

**Kouga growled. "Not while I'm around..." Caitlyn looked at him curiously. "What?" He asked her, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.**

**"I..." Caitlyn mumbled. "I love you!" She shouted happily, kissing him passionately. Kouga laughed and kissed her back eagerly. Everyone looked at them in shock.**

**Inside the cabinet, Sesshomaru was fuming. "Damn her!" He yelled. "Trapping me like this! And I cant do anything since we're in such a tight space. I could kill you!" He rubbed his temples.**

**Reena sighed. "It's only for seven minutes, Sesshomaru. It'll hardly kill you. And you better sure as hell not kill me."**

**Sesshomaru glared at her and went back to looking for a way to escape. Reena rolled her eyes and sat down waiting for the slow moving minutes to go by. "We might as well try to make a conversation. There's nothing better to do."**

**"I have no reason to hold a conversation with you..." **_**'Half **_**breed' he finished in his head.**

**Reena growled. "So you'll just sit here in silence for seven bloody minutes?" She asked incredulously.**

**He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest to show he would wait. Reena scoffed at him and leaned into the wall while playing with a strand of hair.**

**Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was quite cute despite the fact that she was a hanyou. Reena sighed, she was bored shitless and could do nothing about it. She found a knot in her hair that led all the way to her roots and sighed. She pulled out the hair tie and shook out her hair.**

**Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the scent hit him. She smelled wonderful, like cotton candy and citrus. He couldn't help but be drawn in by it. He saw her back was to him now trying to find the single knot that ruined her hair. He reached out to her and caught the unruly knot.**

**Reena froze, she stood perfectly still while Sesshomaru took his sweet time undoing it. She had to bite her lip from sighing out loud. When he finished he let his hands stay where they were. He inclined his head and took in the scent of her. It was warmingly befrazziling. Reena let out the breath that she had been holding.**

**Sesshomaru gazed at her longingly. How he wished that he could hold onto her body, breathe in her hair, and take her. Sesshomaru had always felt the strange attraction that a demon felt towards his mate whenever she was near. Yet he had denied it. But no more...**

**He put both of his arms next to her head on the shelf she was facing. The only escape she could find was to face him and sure as hell wasn't doing that any time soon. She stayed where she was and felt the youkai's impatience with her.**

**Sesshomaru sighed, she was playing hard to get. He leaned into her, resting his head on hers, breathing in the scent of her greedily. Reena gasped in surprise as Sesshomaru bit her neck gently. Chuckling, he whispered into her ear. "Did that feel good?"**

**Reena felt a shudder go through her body. She was hoping it was fear but she knew it wasn't. She tried moving his arm, or ducking under it. He responded by pushing her into a corner. She kept her back to him in concern that he would kiss her, or sweep her off her feet. Boy, did that plan backfire.**

**Sesshomaru licked her neck and trailed his tongue up to her ear, nipping it slightly. Reena moaned in shock as Sesshomaru began playing with her breasts, squeezing them and massaging them. She squirmed in an attempt to get free but only found herself further burrowed into his chest.**

**Her heart ached as he touched her. She wanted this to be true but she kept feeling like it wasn't. She tried to stop his hands. Sesshomaru pulled away, offended. "Does my touch bother you, Reena?" He asked her angrily, slamming his fist on the side of the closet.**

**Reena whirled around. "Yes and no. Though judging by your attitude I'm going to say yes, because that just proves your doing this for your own amusement!"**

**Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "I am in no way playing with your affections Reena." He said, taking her chin in his hand. "It would be a crime to do that to someone who smells so... intoxicating..." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her softly.**

**Reena's eyes widened and a deep red blush covered her cheeks. She had never been kissed before and she felt herself fall slightly into him. Sesshomaru took full joy in kissing her. She was completely frozen in shock and he could actually wrap his arms around her. Sighing, Sesshomaru laced his fingers through her hair and then touched her cheeks gently.**

**He ran his tongue over the part in her lips, begging Reena open them. Reena obliged after a moments hesitation, the butterflies in her stomach feeling intensified ten times over. She found herself clinging to him in a way she'd never known. She shivered as he explored her. Reena moaned and touched his face gingerly, as if afraid that it was all a dream. Sesshomaru pulled back and kissed her again, on her cheek, her forehead, her ears, and her neck. Reena whimpered at his touch.**

**Suddenly, the closet door burst open. "Seven minutes is up!" Said a happy Caitlyn, who was holding up the timer. Her hair was slightly ruffled, and her cheeks were very red. And her shirt was out of place, as if put on in a rush.**

**Sesshomaru stepped away, letting his fingers trail down her face before he proceeded to the kitchen. Reena stood there frozen while all the girls stared at her dumbfounded.**

**Reena: * Sighs happily* maybe dreams do come true!**

**Sesshomaru: *nuzzles her neck* Let me work on that.**

**Caitlyn: You guys have got it bad...**

**Reena: * growls at her* You're one to talk! Look at your little wolf hmm.**

**Caitlyn: * Blushes* shut up!**

**Kouga: What were we doing while Reena and Sesshomaru were in the closet?**

**Caitlyn: *blushes harder***

**Reena: * snickers***

**Sesshomaru: * sighs* women....anywhow...REVIEW...I've got work to do**


	3. Aftermath of the party!

**Reena: Frickin men! Oh hi! We're back! Yay us...I guess**

**Caitlyn: Dont scare the public Reena**

**Reena: Yeesh compared to you i bet im so frickin sweet its not even funny**

**Caitlyn: Whats with you and swearing today.**

**Reena: .........Sesshomarus a dick....thats all**

**Sesshomaru: * pouts* I didn't even do anything**

**Kouga: Damn people there waiting to read on so shut your traps and let them**

**Caitlyn: Excuse me!**

**Kouga: Aww shit-taki mushrooms**

**Inuyasha: FOOD FIGHT!!! *throws mushrooms***

**Caitlyn: WTF???**

**Miroku: He... got into my Red Bull... sorry...**

**Reena&Caitlyn: RED BULL?!?!?!**

**Caitlyn: *dodges mushrooms* You IDIOT!!!**

**Miroku: Read and Rate please... before they kill me... *whimpers***

"You two ACTUALLY hit it off?" Sango asked. Reena nodded her head slightly, she still couldn't speak.

"Yeah, I guess we did!" Reena looked to everyone. "How did everything go?" Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha let me sit in his lap and kept kissing me. He's so gentle and sweet. It's so cute!" Kagome giggled.

Sango rolled her eyes. Reena noticed this, and smiled. "And how did things go with Miroku?"

Sango glared at her. "Oh shut up! What did Sesshomaru do huh? Make all you childhood fantasies come true?"

Reena growled, but Caitlyn answered for her. "Oh, I think what our guys did was far more then a childhood fantasy, Sango." Caitlyn sighed happily.

Reena jumped at the two girls only to be caught in mid air and clutched to Sesshomaru's side. She squirmed." Let me go!" She looked up to find Sesshomaru eating a turkey sandwich and clearly not paying attention. Holding her with just one arm, he carried her to his room.

All three girls watched him go, surprised. "Ah... well..." Sango muttered. "That was quite a shock." Caitlyn and Kagome raised their eyebrows at her. "What?!" She asked, exasperated.

Caitlyn sighed. "I think you lost the privilege to consider yourself 'shocked' when you and Miroku came rolling out of the closet..." Sango blushed.

"What about you?!" She yelled, flustered.

Caitlyn wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean?" All three boys walked in, listening curiously.

Sango glared at her. " You know full well what I mean! You and Kouga was a trip!"

Caitlyn glared at her. "Don't start with me! At least I didn't have him pinned!" The boys watched, amused.

Sango glared. "Oh yeah? Then what were you doing?"

"None of your bloody business!" Caitlyn shrieked, flustered.

Kouga grinned as he hugged her from behind. "Well..." He started happily. "I must say, Caitlyn is \i quite\i0 the kisser..." He blew into her ear and smiled as a shiver went down her spine. She spun in his arms and glared at him.

"Don't do that." She hissed. Kouga smiled as he noticed that Caitlyn made no move to get away from him. "Honestly Kouga, I really-" Her words were cut off when Kouga kissed her mouth roughly, passionately. Caitlyn gasped as Kouga pushed her onto a sofa, and began nipping at her neck playfully.

"You really what?" He asked her as she writhed beneath him, moaning. Kouga smiled and breathed in her hair. He sighed, the smell of her roused him. She smelled of wild flowers and apples, his mouth watered at the thought of it. Kouga growled and kissed Caitlyn harder, taking her completely by surprise.

Sango coughed louder to catch their surprise. Caitlyn glanced up but didn't push Kouga away as he expected. Instead, she pulled him closer and muttered, "Come here, love..." Kouga was more then happy to oblige. Sango scoffed and left the room with Miroku in tow. Inuyasha pulled Kagome up to their room.

Sesshomaru dropped Reena on the bed and went to go sit in a chair. Reena looked at him dubiously. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru finished off the sandwich and looked at Reena. She waited impatiently for his answer. He cleared his throat but said nothing. Reena sighed in frustration, she took a moment to look around his room. He was quite neat. Another thing that they didn't have in common.

She pouted slightly. Sesshomaru watched her and could see her thoughts as plain as day run across her emotions. He smiled slightly. "It's only clean because you're here." Reena attention snapped back to him.

"...Oh?" she said, somewhat breathless. He nodded his head sincerely.

"Would I lie to you?" Reena felt her protective shield rise at his words and. looked away, upset. Sesshomaru chuckled. "You don't trust me."

Reena nodded her head. "You don't trust me either so... we're even. Why did you bring me here?" She stared at him blankly. He sighed knowing she could be as stubborn as he was. He looked up hoping to catch her eye but failed.

"You can leave...if you wish. I won't hold you here against your will." Reena nodded her thanks and made her way to the door. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, feeling hollow.

Reena stopped at the door and looked back at the silver haired man. She let into her heart and made her way back to him. She was behind him and decided to pay him back for earlier. She bent down and nipped his neck.

Sesshomaru gasped and jumped, not realizing that Reena hadn't actually left. "Reena..." He shivered as she kissed the artery in his neck, smiling at how much she was affecting him.

"I don't want to leave..." She muttered, putting her face in his hair and breathing his scent.

Sesshomaru shuddered as he turned around so that he was facing her. He quickly lifted her up and set her down on his bed, lying on top of her and kissing her senseless. Reena sighed, in ecstasy. His hands began to make their way down her sides and she abruptly stopped him.

"Sesshy...." Sesshomaru stopped. He looked down at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Reena blushed.

"I can't... do this."

Sesshomaru sat up looking down at her. "Al-alright." He muttered sheepishly. Reena grabbed his hand.

"Please... it's not you... I... I'm not ready for this." She looked down. "I've never... done this... before..." Sesshomaru smiled happily.

"Then may I kiss you?" He asked joyously. Reena nodded furiously. Sesshomaru smiled as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

On the couch, Kouga and Caitlyn had been kissing for some time before Caitlyn pulled back. Kouga looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Caitlyn blushed. " Uh... nothing I just umm... have stuff to do...?"

Kouga gave her a look that told her she wasn't going anywhere. She struggled halfheartedly against his grip then faltered. "I'm serious Kouga! I have to- oh... that feels nice..." Caitlyn moaned as Kouga squeezed her breasts. "Damnit Kouga, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?!" She yelled.

Kouga chuckled. " Yes I think I have an idea." He bent down and nipped her neck, making her arch against him.

"Damn it" She muttered and closed her eyes in pleasure as he began to remove her shirt. Again.

Up in Inuyasha's room, Kagome had Inuyasha locked in his own closet. Kagome sat on his bed looking through his photo albums. Inuyasha had given up yelling, she only preceded in saying the most dreaded word of his life, " sit".

He sat in the dark contemplating his 'actions', Kagome got mad at him because he still had a photo of Kikyo in his room. _'It was only one! She had no reason to get pissed off at me. I have a lot more of her than anyone else.' _He seethed in the dark.

Kagome looked through all the pictures and found herself blushing as she found all these snap shots of her alone, sitting in the breeze or the rain. She looked over at the closet and found her heart reaching out to Inuyasha. She unlocked the door and threw herself into his arms. Inuyasha was shocked and spit out a mouthful of her hair.

"K-Kagome?" He asked her, shocked. She held him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered into his chest. "I love you..."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise then pulled her chin up. "What made you say that?" Kagome looked up at him, tears wringing her eyes.

"How long have you loved me? Loved me and kept quiet? Did it hurt?" Inuyasha blinked and looked down at her, intent.

She blushed a deep red. "How long have you been admiring me?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush red.

They both laughed. "A while." They said at the same time, and laughed again.

Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha. "I really really like you..." She mumbled, blushing. Inuyasha stared at her for a few seconds before smiling and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Kagome grinned and brought her lips to his. "I love you so much..." He slowly felt her up and they both fell onto the bed.

The next morning almost everyone woke up happy. Reena slammed the door in Sesshomaru's face and made her way down the stairs. Everyone looked up at her shocked.

"What?" She smiled sweetly at them. Caitlyn shook her head, chuckling. " Sesshomaru come onto you?" Reena glared at her. " Yes... did I mind... no... did he overreact..... yes."

"I DID NOT!!!" Sesshomaru yelled down the stairs. He rammed his head against the door and heard it creak under the force. He growled, he knew he needed to control his instincts but it was hard. He wanted her so badly but he knew he was acting to soon but his demonic side kept taking over all night. _'That was still no reason for her to slam the door in my face.'_

Reena fumed as she grabbed a random book off the shelf and flipped to a page. She began reading. Then her eyes widened. It was one of Caitlyn's kinky romance novels. Reena blushed but refused to throw it away, knowing that if she did she would have to face Sesshomaru.

Caitlyn giggled continuously as Reena's face got redder by the second. Sesshomaru took a deep breath then walked down the stairs trying to keep a cool head. Sango began to giggle as she saw Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sent a glare at her that shut her up immediately.

He made his way over to Reena and couldn't help but smile. She was the reddest he'd ever seen her. He snatched the book out of her hand and Reena grabbed another book as she turned away from him. He growled softly and tried to get infront of her again. She spun around and stepped away, he stepped with her. She quickly took steps away but only found Sesshomaru at every angle.

He soon had her cornered. She growled at him, her tail twitched in anger. "Get out of my way."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I think not." He grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly. Reena growled and elbowed him roughly. Sesshomaru grunted but kept his grip strong. Reena struggled against him.

"Sesshomaru...!" She wiggled. "Let... me... go!"

Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into her hair. "No."

"Damn bothersome youkai!" She kept elbowing him but found he wouldn't let go. Her growling grew louder. He nipped her neck, receiving a gasp. She smacked him, causing him to blink.

"I'd....ca-all you a-a per..vert but...that doesn't work for you." Sesshomaru sighed happily and kissed the slightly bleeding bite mark." I'm going to call you instead..... BAKA! MERDE! BITCH! ASSWHIPE! STUPID LOWSOME CREATURE!"

Sesshomaru blinked as the words hit him. He began to release her when she caught his head in her hands. " Although all of that is true I was wondering if you'd umm.... be my... permanent... Boy… friend." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Reena blushed and looked down, releasing his face.

Everyone else in the room fell silent, intent on what was going to happen next. Sesshomaru blinked.

"Your... boyfriend...?" He stated, staring at her. Reena blushed.

"Y-Yes..." Sesshomaru felt a blush covering his face. He looked down at the hanyou. She looked so wonderful, all embarrassed. Sesshomaru smiled. Reena had nothing to be embarrassed about.

Quickly as he could, Sesshomaru took Reena's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Reena gasped at his touch; she never expected this strong demon to ever be so gentle. She sighed happily and leaned into his touch.

Everyone broke into applause. " That was so beautiful." Caitlyn said in tears. Reena's tail twitched in slight irritation but Sesshomaru kept her occupied.

Sango laughed at Caitlyn. " Why are you always like this when something romantic happens?"

Caitlyn threw a glare her way. "Oh shut up! NO ones ever that romantic with me." Kouga pouted then stood up. He walked away head hanging down, tail all droopy. Caitlyn looked up and sighed. "Men." She mumbled as she got up and chased after Kouga.

**Inuyasha: Doyoulikewaffles YesIlikewaffles Doyoulikepancakes YeahIlikepancakes...**

**Miroku: SHUT UP! *throws pillow in face***

**Caitlyn: NOW do you see how fucked up Red Bull can make you?!**

**Kagome: Whatever... can we just finish up this chapter?**

**Sesshomaru: So I have a girlfriend now?**

**Reena: Yep. If you play your cards right, we might get into another heated makeout scene.**

**Sesshomaru: *tail wags***

**Reena: * eyes widen* wow.... your cute in doggy form.**

**Caitlyn: OMG i did NOT need to see that.**

**Kouga: Damn! Your freaking hu-* caitlyn covers his mouth***

**Caitlyn: Ummm anywho review please* To Reena* get those DOGS OUT OF MY ROOM!!!**


	4. Kouga Caitlyn Funtime!

**Caitlyn: *blushes* Umm... lookie here... we seem to have another sex scene with me and Kouga in it... how'd that happen?**

**Miroku: Well, you see, first the man and the woman have to remove their clothes, then they-**

**Reena: *shoves a pillow into Miroku's face, and immediate K.O.* Anywho... on with the... yeah...**

Caitlyn ran into the bed room where Kouga had oh-so-sullenly walked into. "Kouga..." She moaned, rubbing her forehead roughly. "I wasn't... talking about you." She was suddenly swept into Kouga's embrace as he kissed her passionately, his hands pulling her tight against him. Caitlyn whimpered at his touch. Gasping, Kouga pulled away.

"Romantic enough for you?" He asked, face all a-flush. Caitlyn looked at Kouga sadly.

"My dear wolf..." She mumbled. "No need to kill yourself for a kiss." She gently kissed him. Kouga shuddered and leaned into her, begging for more. Caitlyn started laughing. Kouga growled at her. He pinned her hard against the door and began to kiss, bite and suck on every inch of her neck. Caitlyn gasped and moaned, struggling to get away from the forceful teasing.

"Kouga!" She shouted, pushing him away. He obliged to the push but pulled her to him as he fell back onto the bed. Growling sensuously, he rolled her over and kissed the corner of her mouth softly, allowing his hair to fall around her. Caitlyn flushed. His scent invaded her senses, she seemed to lose all traces of objection. He smelled like the forest with a small hint of apples. Her fingers found their way into his hair, releasing it from its band. She squirmed a little while the tips of his hair tickled her.

"Kouga..." She giggled. He smiled and leaned down, leering dangerously.

"You look rather tasty." He licked his lips and Caitlyn shivered. "May I taste you?" Kouga asked her heatedly. Caitlyn blushed, not sure if she wanted that. Kouga, seeing her hesitation decided it was time to convince her. He leaned down and let his lips brush slowly along her lips and face, barely touching her. His fingers danced up and down her stomach, drawing little spirals.

Caitlyn shook slightly, wanting him badly. "K-Kouga...!" She gasped as he nipped her neck and began to draw circles down her thighs.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, slightly encouraging his head down her neck. He smiled against her neck. _'She totally wants me. This feels nice...' _He thought as he kissed her down the chest. Slowly, he lifted Caitlyn's shirt up. She whimpered as he began to kiss the center of her chest. He stopped after a few seconds.

"Now I'll ask again. May I taste you?" He sat up, looking down at her, seeing the hunger in her eyes.

Staring at him lustfully, she muttered, "Yes..." Into his ear. Kouga grinned boyishly.

He kissed her neck teasingly. "You sure?" He let his teeth graze down her chest lightly. Caitlyn growled.

"How many times do I have to fucking say it?!" She yelled as she grabbed his head in her hands and kissed him roughly. "YES!!!" Caitlyn kissed down his neck and sucked hard. Kouga gasped and Caitlyn pulled up on his headband, removing it completely.

Kouga was frozen, still slightly shocked. Sensing his confusion and hesitation, Caitlyn took the chance to be on top. Kouga growled but decided it might be the best. Her hands ran up his sides, under his shirt. Kouga moaned and quickly removed it. His hands ran along her stomach to her hips. She squirmed slightly, both moaned in response.

Caitlyn kissed his collarbone softly. Running her fingers through his hair, Caitlyn began to trail kisses down his neck. He moaned his hands ran down her back, playing with her bra latch. Caitlyn made her way down his chest. Kissing him softly, she smirked as he asked her how to take of the 'damn thing'

Caitlyn's hands snaked around her back and unclasped her bra. She slipped it off, but kept her chest covered. Smirking, she waited. Kouga's hands made their way up her sides, stroking the sides of her breasts. She let out a sighful moan and let Kouga roll her over. He smiled as he took in the sight of her. Caitlyn felt her face go red. She began to push him away when he stroked one nipple making her gasp.

"K-Kouga..." She moaned. Kouga sighed and smiled.

"I've never touched a woman's breast before, it feels wonderful. I wonder what you taste like..." He muttered, pulling her closer. Caitlyn gasped as his tongue connected with her flesh. She arched against his mouth. She moaned as his teeth grazed her nipple. Kouga pulled back smiling.

He looked down at her a big smirk playing on his lips. "I wonder..." Caitlyn gulped. Kouga bent down and took her breast into his mouth and sucked gently. Caitlyn whimpered and mewled in pleasure. Kouga licked her eagerly, savoring the taste of her skin. Caitlyn gasped and arched her back as he pulled gently on her nipple with his teeth. She moaned as he removed his mouth and began stroking both breasts.

"Wow..." He muttered, gazing at her lustfully. Caitlyn groaned in delight she arched her hips up against him. He let out a husky gasp. " Caitlyn... please... I'm trying to be good."

Caitlyn smirked. "What a waste..." She muttered as she kissed him again, wrapping her legs around his torso. Kouga groaned.

"I'm not sure... as to whether or not... I'll be able to hold myself back... once we begin..." He closed his eyes, shaking while he tried to control himself.

She let her lips trail down his face, lightly and teasingly. "You lured me up here.... you get to pay the... price... my handsome wolf prince.....prove to me the big... bad... wolf... isn't.... a..... waste..." She ran her teeth down his neck.

Kouga growled. "You want me to prove it... fine." He untwined her legs and pulled her pants off in one motion. He trailed his tongue down her torso and pulled her underwear off with his teeth.

Caitlyn gasped as he nipped on her 'other' lips. Kouga licked her and tasted her sweet flavors. Smiling, Kouga rubbed her softly and gently made his way back to her mouth again. Caitlyn growled.

"Take off... your pants... Kouga..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Giving me orders? I think I'll keep them on for now. " Caitlyn growled louder and rolled him. Kouga struggled to stay on top but Caitlyn was stronger than he had expected. After a few seconds off struggling she had him completely naked. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was laying there, propped up on his elbows, panting.

"......Wow....." Kouga followed her gaze then smirked. He reached out and caught her around the waist. He pulled her down ontop of him. He shuddered as he felt her in between his legs.

As she scrambled to get off of him, he slipped a leg in between hers. She gasped as she came down hard on it. She moaned as he pulled her closer to him. He twitched slightly as he smelled her juices spreading on his leg. He wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

Kouga growled and sat up, pinning her below him. He rubbed his knee against her clit, making her moan. He bit his lip, he wanted to taste her so bad but wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it. Caitlyn grabbed his head and pushed him down. He licked her gently, sighing as the taste invaded his senses. He began to lick her faster as he began to become more greedy. Caitlyn struggled underneath him, panting.

"Kouga... damnit Kouga.... stop... stop teasing me..." She whimpered out as he licked inside of her and pulled out. He licked his lips and smirked.

"I was right; you are tasty..." Caitlyn growled at him and rolled him under her. Kouga couldn't help but laugh. His hands snaked up her waist and to her breasts. Caitlyn moaned as he played with her. Her hips rocked against him and he growled at her. He forced her under him and kissed her hard. " Please..." His voice sounded pleading. Caitlyn pushed her hips against his.

"....Please." She replied. He moaned and pushed into her. She gasped. He felt huge inside her. Caitlyn whimpered. It felt so painful yet so wanted at the same time. She whimpered as he pulled out of her.

He kissed her and did no more. He was shaking , trying not to enter her again. " Are you ok?" He whispered. "I...I can stop." He began to pull away from her when she pulled him back down ontop of her.

"Damn it Kouga...don't stop."

He moaned and pushed back into her, going deeper. She gasped and whimpered. He stopped. " Caitlyn are you sure?" She bit her lip and pushed him in deeper, receiving a moan from him. He throbbed inside of her. She moaned.

Caitlyn slowly pushed up against him. "Please... I'm begging here..." Kouga felt himself nearing release.

"What if you get pregnant?" He asked her, worried.

Caitlyn blinked. "Would that be so horrible Kouga?"

"If you aren't happy with it... then yes..." Kouga held himself back, whimpering slightly. Caitlyn took note of this and grabbed his face in her hands, kissing him passionately.

"I love you..." She murmured into his ear. Kouga's throbbing reached it's peak. "Please Kouga, complete me..." Kouga growled and let himself go. He kissed her as he thrust into her, he didn't want to hear her whimper anymore. Caitlyn screamed in pain as he filled her up completely. He bit his lip, he was trying to be good but she felt so tight. He shook from the exhaust of not letting go completely. She kissed him gently. "Let go Kouga...you'll only hurt yourself." She whimpered as his thrusts began to go deeper and faster.

"I'm already hurting you... Caitlyn... I don't want to." She growled in response and bit his neck making him gasp and thrust a little harder. She whimpered as his thrusts began to go even deeper. She felt like he was going to rip her open. She clung to him as he sped up, getting ready to climax.

He kissed her hard as he released inside of her. Both of them were having a hard time breathing. He held himself up, scared he might crush her.

Caitlyn looked up at him. He looked absolutely gorgeous. She kissed his lips gently. His mouth was partially open so she took the chance and slipped her tongue in his mouth. she explored him happily, his tongue playing with hers. He tasted sweet. He pulled out of her, making her gasp at the pain and the sudden emptiness.

Kouga lay down next to her, panting. She had pushed him to his limits,_ 'She was lucky she wasn't in heat' _He thought to himself. He would have been alot worse. Caitlyn snuggled under his arm and crawled onto his chest, wincing as she moved her legs.

"I didn't know it was your first time sweetie" She kissed his collarbone.

"I didn't want you to know that. I guess I was scared you wouldn't do it."

Kouga chuckled. "Yeah well, I think the only thing that would have stopped me would have been if you asked me not to." She smiled and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. " I love you... you know?"

Caitlyn's eyes popped open. "You... do?"

He began stroking her hair. "Yes... I do." Caitlyn kissed him passionately, catching him off guard.

"I love you too!" He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"You're so adorable." He kissed her forehead. "Now let's get some sleep k?" Caitlyn squirmed.

"I don't wanna..." She muttered into his chest. He shivered at her breath.

"What do you want to do then?" Caitlyn's eyebrow narrowed in thought. Then she smiled.

"Ice cream!!!" Kouga blinked.

**Inuyasha: I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's the ice cream for?**

**Caitlyn: A snack.**

**Reena: O.O Okay that's it?**

**Kouga: Yeah, it was what we did afterwards that you don't want to hear about...**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, I'm sure we don't! Honestly, freaking horny wolf...**

**Kouga: *growls* Oh yeah? What about that last chapter, huh? You and Kagome did the exact same thing as me and Caitlyn!**

**Inuyasha: *blushes***

**Kagome: Well... we... umm... I... *blushes***

**Kouga: Thought so. Read and rate people! *winks***

**Reena: OMG CRAZY FANGIRLS!!!**

**Fangirls: *scream random names***

**Caitlyn: *grabs bazooka* Better end the chapter, this'll get ugly...**

**Crazy Fanboy: OMG Caitlyn, *hugs her* I love you!!!**

**Kouga: SHE'S MINE, BITCH!!!!!! *attacks crazy fanboy***

**Sesshomaru Fangirls: Oh my God, it's her! *points at Reena***

**Reena: Um, see you soon!!! *dodges random object being thrown at her***


	5. Sesshomaru Reena Funtime!

**Caitlyn: Well that was a crazy end to the last chapter, don't you agree?**

***Everyone nods in agreement***

**Reena: Oi...looks like I'm going down humiliation row.**

**Caitlyn: *smiles* Yep.**

**Sesshomaru: But I thought you liked me.**

**Kouga: Ha ha the dog thought wrong.**

**Sesshomaru: * Glares***

**Kouga: Shit ummmm read the chapter quick so I don't die eep* runs for life***

**Caitlyn: Seriously though, I never saw this coming!**

**Reena: *glares suspiciously* What?**

**Caitlyn: That you and Sesshomaru would do such a thing as early on as the fourth chapter.**

**Reena: *scoffs* Please! Sesshy and I are the last ones to hook up!**

**Kouga: *looks up from hiding place* Yeah that's true...**

**Sesshomaru: *glares***

**Kouga Eep... *ducks down***

**Kagome: Aren't you gonna help him, Caitlyn?**

**Caitlyn: I'm a little busy here... *points to crazy fanboy still clinging onto her* I think I'm starting to feel Sesshomaru's pain...**

**Reena: *grins* On with the chapter!**

Reena stretched. She blinked as she realized something, more someone was asleep on her stomach. She moved the fluff and found Sesshomaru asleep on her. She blushed and stroked his hair wonderingly. He sighed happily in his sleep.

Reena ran a finger across his cheek. He was absolutely beautiful. He rolled onto his back, a smile growing on his face. She sighed, maybe she could be in love with him for once.

Sesshomaru sighed and stretched , opening his eyes. He caught sight of her and jumped up and away from her. " Oh..my dear...I'm so...so sorry.. uhh..."

Reena laughed and kissed him to stop him from making a fool out of himself. Sesshomaru blinked, shocked. He sighed and kissed her back happily.

"Wow..... I wish I could wake up to that every day." Reena laughed in response.

"Maybe if you play your cards right you just might get that every morning." Sesshomaru blushed.

"Really?" Reena laughed.

"I said maybe you love sick puppy." Sesshomaru growled at her and pushed her onto the bed.

"I'm not a love sick puppy. I'm a full grown dog you....you.." Reena kissed his neck.

"What's wrong? Hanyou got your tongue?"

Sesshomaru grinned. "Hopefully." He sweeped down and kissed her passionately. Reena gasped and Sesshomaru took that as the chance to stick his tongue in her mouth. He smirked as she fought furiously to get him out of her mouth. He nibbled her bottom lip gently. She went to smack him but he caught her hand. She growled at him. He pulled back from her and laughed as she blew his hair out of her face. " Sorry about that."

Reena blushed. "Off." She said firmly. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, not for a while..." He nuzzled his face into her hair. "I want to stay like this..." Reena squirmed.

"But I have to get dressed and wake Caitlyn up and make breakfast and-" Sesshomaru shushed her.

"No, you don't. Maybe you couldn't hear it because you're a hanyou, but..." Sesshomaru smiled. "Caitlyn and Kouga were quite busy last night. They wont be bothering us for a couple more hours."

Reena blushed. " I heard perfectly well thank you very much and if you keep insulting my hanyou-ness...there never will be a relationship between us." She shoved against him. " Now get off!" Sesshomaru kissed her neck, slightly begging her to not make him. Reena bit her lip, she was really enjoying this.

"Ugg fine... I guess a couple more...minutes couldn't hurt." Sesshomaru grinned deviantly. "And no I still don't wanna go all the way!!!" He pouted.

"...Fine..." He muttered, swooping down in order to kiss her. Reena couldn't help but laugh. She slipped her tongue into his mouth making him gasp. She sighed as she explored his mouth. His hands roamed softly down her side. He paused cautiously at her hips, checking to see if this was alright. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her. He sighed as he felt her slowly letting in.

Reena let her hands play in his hair. He groaned in pleasure. He rolled her so she was on top. She sighed happily and let herself relax completely on his chest. He ran his hands down her back, making her squirm. He tilted her head up as he kissed her throat. She moaned. His hands made their way back down her back as his mouth made its way down her throat. He nipped her neck lightly as he rubbed her butt lightly. She moaned again, maybe she might be willing to go all the way.

They rolled so that they were both on their sides. She hitched her leg around his hip as he tugged lightly on her shirt. She helped him pull her shirt off. He sighed at the sight of her. He put his face inbetween her breasts and sighed. Reena gasped at the sensation. She squirmed under him while his tongue made its way over the bra. His hands feebly fought the bra latch and he finally just bit down on the adjoining latch. "Sesshy!....." She moaned as he licked her chest.

He smirked as he looked down at her. "Are you sure you want to do this? If I do much more...I won't be able to stop. I know you don't want to go all the way...." Reena smiled and kissed him.

"Hush my love. I want you... and....and only you." Sesshomaru smiled and removed his kimono.

"As I want you." He french-kissed her and began to snake his hands down to her pants. He unzipped them and slowly slipped them off. Sesshomaru rolled them both over so that he was on top.

Kissing her again, he made his way down to her neck, trailing butterfly kisses all over her chest. Reena's nipples went hard as she felt his hot breath on her breasts. Gasping as he nipped one lightly, she moaned as he massaged her thighs.

"May I?" He asked Reena huskily. She nodded and Sesshomaru smiled. Parting her legs, he gently licked her, unsure of what to do. He knew what he wanted and knew what she might be able to handle. She squirmed under him. He smiled and licked her some more. She moaned in response to his teasing.

"S-Sesshomaru... sama..." Reena whimpered out. Sesshomaru smiled at the fact that she was using his name in such a manner. He felt himself go harder.

"Reena..." He mumbled softly. Nipping her jewels quickly, he trailed kisses back up to her mouth. "Beloved..." He licked her ear. Reena gasped and began to breathe heavily. "Let me complete you..."

Reena felt her cheeks burning. "Y-Yes..." She whispered. Sesshomaru smirked.

"What was that?" He leaned in closer to her ear again. "I couldn't quite hear you." He blew into it. Reena shuddered.

"D-Damnit Sesshomaru!" She said, frustrated. "Please take me now!" Sesshomaru smiled and obliged.

Grunting, he thrust into her. Reena gasped from the pain. His throbbing manhood sent an ache through her, and it felt both painful and pleasureable at the same time. Sesshomaru pulled out and thrust into her again. Reena shivered in delight.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." She gasped out. His eyebrows furrowed. It was getting so hard not to go in to fast, but he couldn't hold himself back much longer.

Growling, he bit into her neck as he felt his youkai side take him over completely. Thrusting into her as hard as he could, Sesshomaru broke Reena's virgin walls. Reena couldn't help but scream in surprise as well as pain. Suddenly, her eyes turned red, and all the pain disappeared.

Growling back, Reena bit into Sesshomaru's neck. "Payback's a bitch..." She mumbled into his ear before nipping it. Sesshomaru gasped.

"R-Reena..." Reena forced Sesshomaru out of her and then thrust into him.

"Show me what you can do..." She said lustfully. "In all your power, show me what Sesshomaru-_sama_ can do..." Sesshomaru hesitated for the breifest of instants before thrusting into her again and then pulling back out. Reena moaned in pleasure as Sesshomaru grinded his hips against hers.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama..." She moaned out. "Faster..." He obliged, a willing slave. Sesshomaru plunged deeper and felt his throbbing reach it's peak.

"R-Reena..." He grunted as he thrust into her again. Oh, he was having such fun humping her. "I can't hold back any longer...." Sesshomaru kissed her as he released himself. Reena gasped at the sensation and Sesshomaru stuck his tongue into her open mouth. He tasted her and then pulled himself out of her quickly.

At the loss of him being inside of her, Reena whimpered. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead softly, and then her ears, her neck, and finally her lips again. Reena mewled in pleasure.

"I love you..." Sesshomaru mumbled softly. Reena's eyes widened.

"R-Really?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"My dear, how can you think that I do not love you? After all that we've been through..." He kissed her again. "I'll never leave you..."

Reena blushed. "Promise?" Sesshomaru smiled.

"On my life and honor." His eyelids drooped and Sesshomaru felt sleep consume him. "I'll never leave you..." He fell asleep next to Reena, holding her hand.

**Caitlyn: *crying* That was so BEAUTIFUL!!! *blows nose***

**Kouga: Damn! I didn't know he had it in him.**

***Both look at the two sleeping demons***

**Caitlyn: Now what'll we do while we wait for the next chapter?**

**Kouga: *grins***

**Inuyasha: Are they going at it **_**again**_**?!**

**Kagome: I hate to say it, but those two are worse than Miroku and Sango...**

**Miroku: *looks up from bed* What about me and Sango? *Sango looks up from bed as well***

**Kagome: *sweatdrops* Um... never mind then!**

**Inuyasha: REVIEW... please... before Caitlyn and Reena do something horrible to me... *whimpers and hides in a corner***


	6. A Sweet TwoParter

Sesshomaru: *smiling (ohmygod!)* Here we go again...

Reena: *blushes* Why did that whole chapter center around us?

Sesshomaru: * shrugs*we make the cutest couple.

Kouga: I resent that…

Reena: Aww your so sweet Sesshy. Review people!

**Reena yawned and stretched. Sesshomaru growled at her. " Stop moving." He mumbled. Reena laughed, receiving another growl from Sesshy. He nipped her stomach. " Hey!" She pushed him off of her. " Rotten dog!" He looked up at her and gasped. He pulled the covers from her body and looked at her in complete awe.**

**Reena looked at him in concern. " Love, what is it?" He began tracing the lines on her neck to down her stomach. He smiled as they made their way up her thighs and to one of his favorite spots. " Wow.... you're just...wow."**

**Reena looked down at herself and gasped. " I think that's the right word for it." she looked up at him and found another mark on his stomach. It was purple and somewhat overlapped with his red ones. She trailed her fingers over it lightly, making him shudder.**

**"You got my stripes." They both said at the same time. Reena smiled as Sesshomaru was still frozen. She crawled over to her mate and kissed his stomach. He shuddered again. She made her way up to his mouth and kissed him gently. **

**"Love?" He looked down at her. **

"**Yes?"**

**"Did you...not want this? I mean...you've wanted to take me since that day in the cupboard and......you should have known that biting me would have changed me...." She looked down worried. " It can always be undone.....I mean ...dog demons don't mate....for life." She bit her lip.**

**He sighed, she could be so sufferable. He knelt down and rebit her neck. She gasped." Se... Sesshy?" She looked up at him. **

**"Did you not hear what I said last night. I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-!" Sesshomaru smiled. "And that wont change… He kissed her neck softly. "We'd better get up sooner or later. I can smell breakfast." Reena gasped.**

**"Shit..." She muttered, getting up quickly. Sesshomaru sighed at the sudden lack of warmth.**

**Reena ran down the stairs quickly, dreading what she would see. Opening the door, she sighed in relief.**

**It wasn't as chaotic as she thought. Caitlyn was making herself an omelet, with Kouga hugging her around the waist. She was giggling, and he was nipping at her ear. Kouga's hands went up to feel up her breasts, and Reena covered her eyes quickly.**

**"God, get a room you two!" Caitlyn looked up in surprise.**

**"Oh shit! What the hell are you doing up?!"**

**Reena kept her eyes covered. "I wanted to make breakfast, is there something wrong with that?"**

**Kouga pouted. "Why'd you have to come in here now? Couldn't you have waited?"**

**Reena glared. "For you two to do WHAT exactly?" The two lovers looked at each other. Caitlyn shrugged.**

**"Little of this... Little of that." Reena's eyes widened.**

**"C-Caitlyn... what...? I-I can smell him in you..." Caitlyn growled at her sister. **

**"Take her away Sesshomaru!"**

**Sesshomaru laughed and snatched Reena from behind. " Thanks for the advice. I was trying to come up with an excuse to get her back to bed." Reena blushed. Caitlyn giggled.**

**"You two've ALREADY gone and done it?!" Caitlyn moved forward and pulled back the kimono and looked at her sister.**

**"HEY!!!!!" Reena fumbled to cover herself. Caitlyn squealed.**

**"He even marked you! That's so sweet!" Reena blushed and turned into Sesshomaru.**

**"You win. Take me away from this please!" Caitlyn smiled happily and turned back to Kouga.**

**"So, you wanna make out?" She asked him. Kouga grinned as his tail started wagging. She laughed and pulled him to her. Kissing him, she felt him up from his back to his waist. Kouga growled sensuously and pushed her back against the wall. He slowly started to remove her shirt. She blushed and pushed him away.**

**"The eggs!" Kouga sighed in defeat as Caitlyn ran to the stove. He watched as she turned off the oven, and slowly walked towards her, kissing her neck tenderly. Caitlyn sighed happily, and Kouga took this as the chance to bite down into her neck. Caitlyn threw her head back and moaned.**

**"K-Kouga..." He growled at her as she began to protest.**

**"No. No. No, I will not back down this time Caitlyn. Your making this really hard on me as it is." She burst into giggles.**

**"What?" She laughed louder. "I was just going to suggest the couch. The counter isn't as comfortable as it seems."**

**Kouga laughed. "I've made a demon out of you." He picked her up and made his way to the couch. She giggled and started taking of his clothes before they even got to the couch.**

**Growling, Kouga pinned her down. Caitlyn gave a moan as he bit down on her neck, whimpering ever so slightly. Kouga kissed her hard, then trailed his hands down to her breasts. "I love you..." He mumbled into her cheek. Caitlyn sighed.**

**Reena: * coughs* wow...a little obsessed there sis?**

**Caitlyn: * Glares sleepily at her sister* Oh hush. You always told me sex wasn't enjoyable.**

**Reena: * blushing***

**Sesshomaru:* looks at Reena in shock***

**Caitlyn: I always thought you had already had the sex....**

**Reena : * clears her throat*...umm.....anywho...ignoring comment. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Reena: We have come into your minds to take over the world.**

**Caitlyn: She's sane I promise....**

**Sesshomaru: That's my fault I didn't feed her and then let her attack a Monster truck.**

**Caitlyn:* growls at him* And you DIDNT INVITE ME!**

**Sesshomaru: Shit....REVIEW!!*runs away***

Reena lay in Sesshomaru's arms looking up at the ceiling." Why me?" He blinked and looked at his mate. " What do you mean?" She sighed and turned in his arms.

"Of all the girls out there, why me?" He sighed. " I guess I never did tell you." He released her and stood up.

"You know how we always used to battle in the feudal era? You used to always beat me and I couldn't understand why. I found it out in that closet. You scent always threw me off guard. Everytime I saw you I thought of living with you, and taking care of several pups. I forced it out of my mind, knowing you wouldn't have anything to do with me." Reena looked at the youkai in shock and respect.

"You ignored the yearning. You suffered through the pain..... how did I end up with you?" He tilted his head questioningly. " What do you mean?"

She looked up to him and held out her arms. He stepped into her embrace. " I've loved you for so long and thought the same about you. How did I end up with someone so...wonderful?!" He smiled and nuzzled into her hair.

"I'd ask you the same." He kissed her neck, longingly. She sighed and ran her fingers down his spine. He leaned her back and stroked her stomach.

"I wonder what they'll look like." Reena blushed as he rested his head on her stomach.

"If your acting like this now...after we've only had sex once..... and I'm not even pregnant.." He kissed her stomach.

"I am just wishful thinking love." He came back up and kissed her softly. She pulled him down and curled into his chest. He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"We had a hard day. Let us sleep." Reena smiled and kissed his neck.

"Night my love." Both demons closed their eyes contently and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Caitlyn: * blinks* What no sex? Just romance.**

**Reena: *laughs* Yes that's called being in love and completely content.**

**Caitlyn:* scoffs* What a wussy definition.**

**Reena: *sigh* Kids these days...**

**Caitlyn: *glare* Just because I like having sex with Kouga doesn't mean I don't love him!**

**Reena: Psh I know...**

**Inuyasha: What I am wondering is why you never use condoms...**

**Caitlyn: *blinks* Why don't we? I've always wanted to use those Monster flavored ones…**

**Kouga: Oh yeah… We've gotta do that sometime…**

**Reena: *coughs* Too much info!**

**Sesshomaru: Fun chapter *snuggles into Reena* Review please.**


End file.
